<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Necessary Evil by LoneWolf97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974390">Necessary Evil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf97/pseuds/LoneWolf97'>LoneWolf97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf97/pseuds/LoneWolf97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune Arc's life as the world's best assassin is simple: take out targets, get paid, and spend the money however he likes. However, an assignment to go undercover as a student at Beacon Academy will turn his life upside down and maybe teach him that there's more to life than just blood money.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Necessary Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by the stealth games I've played recently. Expect a lot of references to Dishonored and Hitman series. Pair undecided<br/>Edit: Some small modifications</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late morning in Vacuo. People went on about their business without any care in the world enjoying their vacation at the beach or shopping in the city center. From a five-star hotel at the heart of the city, a middle-aged man emerged. There was nothing remarkable about his looks, however, unlike most men his age he was wearing an expansive suit with an expensive watch. The man wore a confident smirk on his face and moved towards the car that waited for him, ready to have a profitable day. However, his day turned for the worse when a bullet ripped through his skull, killing him before he even hit the ground. Civilians ran screaming in fear, while the dead man's bodyguards took cover trying to figure out where the shot came from. On a rooftop nearby, a man with a black cloak and a skull mask stood. In his gloved hand was a custom made pistol whose barrel was smoking. The man took a moment after his target hit the ground to confirm his kill. Once satisfied he quickly made his escape before he was discovered. He jumped down in the alley below and moved swiftly through the back alleys of the city to where he had stashed his backpack. He quickly scanned the area to make sure there was no one present, then he quickly changed. He took off his mask and cloak, putting them in the backpack. He left on the armor and the sword attached to his hip. No one would spare him a second glance as he looked like your ordinary run of the mill Hunstman. Beneath the armor, he wore a black hoodie with black jeans and black boots. He is a young man with blond messy hair and blue eyes.</p><p>His name is Jaune Arc and he is the best assassin in the world.</p><p>Jaune emerged from the alley and quickly blend in with the crowd. He pulled out his Scroll and check his bank account. To his pleasure, he saw that the money had been transferred into his account with a short and simple message.</p><p>
  <em>Good job. Let me know when you intend to take another job.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                  -D</em>
</p><p>Jaune smiled as he made his way to the hotel he is staying at, looking forward to a relaxing vacation. He had just killed the leader of a human trafficking ring, let the authorities know the location of the poor victims, and got handsomely paid too. Now it was time to enjoy what Vacou had to offer.</p><p><em>Drinks, food, and beautiful women in bikini</em>. He thought as he caught the eye of two such women walking the street. They smiled and giggle at him and he responded with a flirtatious wink, but he kept going. He needed to stash his gear in his room first.</p><p>When he arrived at the hotel, the clerk offering him a polite hello to which he responded in kind. He walked towards his room and was about to touch the door handle when he stopped cold. He noticed that the little tape he put near the top hinge on the door was ripped, meaning someone entered his room. There was no way the cleaning lady came into his room since the 'do not disturb' sign was still on the door, meaning someone else was and they could still be there.</p><p>With one hand on his sword handle, Jaune grasped the door handle and opened the door. When the door was half-opened punch shot at towards his throat, a strike that would have cut off his airflow if it were to connect. Instead, Jaune grabbed his assailant's wrist and immediately impaled his attacker. The sound of broken glass was heard and his attacker jumped back, who turned out to be a girl he knows well.</p><p>"Well, that was rude. Is that how you great old friends?" asked a condescending voice Jaune also knows.</p><p>He sighed, feeling a headache forming. "What are you doing here Roman?"</p><p>The famous thief smirk. "You don't sound happy to see me and Neo considering it's been years since we last saw each other."</p><p>"Considering that I left and never look back? You're right, I'm not happy to see you. So what do you want? And make it quick, you're wasting my vacation," replied the assassin annoyed.</p><p>Roman gasped dramatically while placing a hand over his chest. "That hurt! I can't believe you would say that after I took you in!"</p><p>"Maybe if you didn't let Neo use me as a punching bag maybe I would have stayed."</p><p>"Oh, come on! You can't still be mad about that. It's been years! Look where you are now! The world's greatest assassin! You can't tell me those beating didn't teach you anything."</p><p>"I'm growing tired of you, Roman. Say what you want and get out!" snapped Jaune as he pointed his sword at Roman.</p><p>Roman didn't look fazed in the slightest, but he stopped smirking. "I want you to kill my employer," he said seriously.</p><p>Jaune blinked. "I never thought you would work under someone."</p><p>"Well, I wasn't exactly hired. More like recruited."</p><p>"Even so, why ask me? You have Neo."</p><p>The two partners in crime exchanged a look. "The thing is…" began Roman. "We don't know if Neo can kill her. I certainly can't."</p><p>Jaune was shocked to hear that. Neo was an experienced killer. If she can't kill their employer then that means that whoever that person is must be powerful. And if those two came to him for help that can only mean one thing. "So, are you saying you need me because I'm more powerful than Neo?" he asked with a smug smirk lowering his weapon.</p><p>Neo glared at the two men and Roman knew he had to pick his words carefully if he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Neo's wrath. "No. What I mean is that we are constantly under watch, she makes us check in daily via Scroll call. She rarely comes in person and when she does is at random and we can never tell when she'll show up."</p><p>"Alright. My fee is 300,000 Lien per head," Jaune said smirking.</p><p>Roman shot up from his chair as if he was stung. "300,000?! That's super expensive! Can't you give us a discount for old time sakes?"</p><p>"I just did. Usually, my fee is 900,000."</p><p>Roman's jaw dropped and Jaune frowned. "From the looks of it, you can't afford to pay me."</p><p>"Yes, but…"</p><p>"Tough luck, now leave."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"I said leave," said Jaune, raising his sword once more.</p><p>Roman gritted his teeth. He knew that if Jaune didn't help him and Neo would eventually die because of that woman. Thankfully he had an ace up his sleeve, he just hopes it works. "She wants to destroy Vale."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My employer wants to destroy Vale. And there is one way she can accomplish that."</p><p>"Grimm."</p><p>"Yes. And you know that the Grimm will attack anyone, including civilians."</p><p>Most assassins wouldn't care about civilians, and while Jaune had hardened his heart he couldn't just let innocent people die. However, he was an assassin and he couldn't just do a job for free. "I also accept dust crystals."</p><p>Roman smirked, knowing he had him. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small pouch. "Half now, half later," he said and handed the pouch to Jaune.</p><p>Jaune inspected the contents of the pouch and shook his head. "I want the money upfront."</p><p>Roman frowned again. "But how can I be sure that you'll keep your word."</p><p>Jaune glared at the older man. "I am a man of my word."</p><p>Roman was taken aback for a moment before chuckling. "Yeah, you're right. I forgot that about you," he said and reached into his pockets and pulled out a card. "To contact me," he said and put it on the nightstand.</p><p>"I'll contact you on how to deliver the rest of the money and for the mission details. Now go, I need to prepare."</p><p>"Alright. Keep in touch," the thief said, tipping his hat. Neo stood next to him and blew a kiss Jaune's way before the duo disappeared from the assassin's sight.</p><p>
  <em>A couple of months later</em>
</p><p>Jaune stood in a Bullhead heading towards Beacon academy, reading through the files Roman had to send him. His targets are: Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and the Vale branch White Fang commander, Adam Taurus. Unfortunately, he couldn't get close to his targets the normal way since Roman doesn't know where they are. He suspected that they are outside the kingdom and if that is true, then it would be very difficult to track them. However, Roman informed him that the first three targets would come to Beacon disguised as transfer students for the Vytal Festival and the only option left to Jaune is to enroll in Beacon and wait for them to arrive. He could pretend to be a transfer student himself, however, that would be more difficult to pull off since he doesn't have a team. And so, here he was, pretending to be someone he wanted to become when he was a kid.</p><p>Jaune smirked. <em>If there is a God out there, he has a sense of humor.</em></p><p>Jaune's equipment also differs from what he used in regular missions. The reason is that his gear is far too advanced for someone who was supposed to be a Huntsman-in-training and would raise some eyebrows. Gone was the face mask, leaving his face unprotected. Instead of his normal black cloak with armor underneath, he wore a black hoodie with a cheap breastplate over it and cheap, but comfortable blue jeans and black boots. He also wasn't using his custom-made sword that can cut through Aura like a knife through butter since he didn't want to hurt the students, instead he was using Crocea Mors, the weapon he stole when he ran away from home. All his regular equipment was safely put in the suitcase at his feet.</p><p>He finally arrived at Beacon and he took in his surroundings. The school itself was impressive, but that was about it. The rest consisted of teenagers who think they're the bee's knees and that it was such a great honor to be accepted at such a prestigious academy and how great it is to become a Huntsman.</p><p>The undercover assassin openly sneered. <em>Fools. All of them.</em></p><p>He went and sat at the base of a tree, to get away from the sickening sight and collect himself. He sighed and leaned against the tree.</p><p>
  <em>This was supposed to be my vacation. I don't want innocent people to die and there is no way I would allow that to happen when there is something I can do, but I shouldn't have to put up with these idiot brats.</em>
</p><p>He sighed again and looked once more at the mass of people.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean it's not every day I get to be a student. Besides, I've heard that students love parties. I'm sure I can find something fun to do at those parties.</em>
</p><p>Jaune smiled and stood up with new resolve. He would have fun until his targets show their faces.</p><p>
  <em>Prepare yourself Beacon. I'm about to screw with you.</em>
</p><p>A female student passed by him and Jaune caught a glimpse of her fine shapely ass. He smirked lecherously.</p><p><em>In more ways than one</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>